The Trainer
by Aura.Bro
Summary: The pokemon world now lives in peace after all these years. But the balance is soon to be destroyed when a world parallel to it is on the brink of destruction. Follow Ash, as he goes to help the other world. I plan to do this harem style (my favorite genre). Stay tuned. this is a Pokemon X Marvel Crossover.
1. New World

I got snagged in a really troublesome writers block and to remove it, I try to write something that takes my interests more so than what I have right now... I mixed in pokemon and marvels so tell me what you think ok? Also, Ash is more mature here since years have past so he's a little ooc here.

disclaimer, I own nothing of these franchises except this fiction.

* * *

Here we are again, another day towards the shining future... Or something like that. Either way, as things are now, each and everyday will be a peaceful day. You wouldn't believe how much technology has advance after all these years. Where as to before that all trainers can only carry up to six pokemon, now we can carry an unlimited number of them! Only catch is the gadget 'Poketector' dubbed by their scientists as the protector of pokemon hence the name... You can only have one of these if you're deemed worthy for it.

I was one of those worthy ones. Having protected the world more than one can do and having defeated countless evil villains, I was the first of the first to get the gadget, it now sits on my wrist as a makeshift clock. I rarely use it for the sole reason of the activation.

"Those stupid scientists had to make it as a pose of all things." Not that there's anything bad with posing and all but doing it everytime gets very tiresome and troublesome.

The times today are now peaceful, I didn't become a pokemon master that I always wanted to do but at least I can semi-control my aura powers and have a variety of awesome and cool pokemon!

Deal is, times are quite boring for me right now, I was banned from entering any league for the sole reason that no one can win against me anymore, I couldn't become a pokemon master for that reason.

I tried searching for a different hobby or dream but anything else fell shortly in comparison. I'm so used to being in a pokemon battle (and a few fist fights myself) that any peaceful hobby is only fun for the start before it gets boring.

I guess peace can both be a good thing and a bad thing.

_**"Chosen one! Your power is needed elsewhere! A world unlike ours is in the brink of extinction!"**  
_

_**"All worlds are symmetrical and needed for all worlds to exist. Once even one world vanish, asymmetry will incur and all worlds as we know it will vanish, right now their world's saviors are doing their all to stop the said destruction but are slowly being pushed away. In hopes of saving our world, you must save theirs in hope of saving ours as well. We of the legends though some will stay to protect this world a few will accompany you to your journey as you venture to the other world, that is if you so choose to go."**_

"You already know my answer though." I heard Arceus laugh as a portal opened and countless lights went towards my Poketector, I guess this really is as dangerous as it seems if a lot of the legends wants to come with me to this.

"Alright, let's do this. You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika. Pikachu!" Pikachu raised it's paw towards the sky in accordance to its willingness to go. And with that final confirmation, I equipped my aura guardian cape and hat along with a simple white mask that hides my my face except my mouth and a silver gauntlet on my left arm as we head off towards the portal and the strange new world.

* * *

"We are reporting to you live! A fight has broken out between super villains and superheroes, though a lot of the heroes seem to be missing as they are currently being pushed back!"

* * *

"Come on Heroes. This all you got? I've hunted better prey than you." A man wearing a fedora with hunting rifle in his arms shouts out to the other group as he shoots another time but it was quickly deflected by a shield with a star.

"This is your loss heroes! Most of you are away around the world and we are going on a hunting party for each and everyone of you. Starting with the Spiderpest!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait just one little second here! Why are you all mostly against me? Most of you are the villains I defeated! Where are the other villains that Cap defeated? Or Captain Marvel defeated huh? Or any other ones that doesn't have prejudice against me? Whoa!" the red clad costumed hero swiftly dodged to the left as a claw of black attacked him

**"You are my enemy, once if am done with you Spider-Man, venom will grow stronger and I will be rid of you as I devour everything!"**

"Not really subtle there blacky."

"Don't you ever shut up bub?" A man with three claws in his hands asked with hostility towards the now named Spider-Man as the person in question just shrugged.

* * *

"NEWSFLASH! The battle between the superheroes and super villains are still ongoing but the powers of Captain America, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Tigra and Shadowcat are being pushed back by the likes of a newly formed sinister six along with Venom and Green Goblin! Could this be it? Stay tuned."

* * *

The heroes are all tired and weak while their enemies are easily outnumbering and overpowering them.

"Don't give up! I have dialed the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. and they are soon coming with reinforcements, hold out till then!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, do you really think we wouldn't think of that by now Captain? Your calls are falling on deaf ears. They have their own hands tied up at the moment, also do you remember this guy?" The one riding on the glider named green goblin was holding a man wearing a black tactical vest. Unmoving. In a word, dead. The heroes all look at the man with pure grimace apparent on their faces. As he was dropped straight to the ground.

"Gyahahahaha that's right, it's the very agent 'A' was it? Too bad. He never told his real name now he'll die anonymous! The agent you met and has helped you from all the trouble and now... He's dead."

"I'll kill you for that bub!" Wolverine led the charge as the others were behind him also charging

"Come! We'll welcome you to your death!" The villains charged towards the hero as well reading their attacks when suddenly a bright light went off in the middle of the two groups.

"Man, teleporting sucks... Especially if it's other worldly." A man with a small yellow creature in his should was coughing as he said this.

* * *

"Man, teleporting sucks... Especially if it's other worldly." I really hate this feeling.

Looking around now, I noticed that it really was different from my world.

"Look Pikachu! We're here!" Pikachu and I looked around and noticed two group on both sides of me. They don't look happy I'm here... Both of them.

"Who are you bub?! I don't take kindly to strangers!" A grizzly looking man growled at me with claws in his arm, that would be so cool if he wasn't staring at me like food.

"Relax, Wolverine. He doesn't seem hostile. You, hurry and get out of here! They won't bother being careful to hurt random strangers! Hurry!"

"Huh?" I felt as if I was floating in the air but in reality I was being held in the air with a mechanical arm!

"Oh lookie here! A hostage out of the blue! Guess this really isn't your lucky day heroes! Will you risk the life of this boy just to fight back? Gyahahahaha" his noisy voice along with the position I'm in is getting me nauseous.

The other group seemed to be dejected as they lay down their fighting stance and gave up... Wait hostage?! Me?!

"Uhh... Excuse me, can you please put me down? I'm getting nauseous." The man glared at me as he told me to shut up and act like a good little hostage.

"Before everything else, whatever I'm going to do is all based on self defense okay?"

"Didn't we tell you to shut up?!" Another mechanical arm went to swing at me but I blocked it with my gauntlet and broke the one that was holding onto me.

The looks the others were giving me was kind of embarrassing, it's as if they were expecting me to be helpless or something. I came to this world from a portal... You really think I'd be normal in the slightest?

"This is all just self defense okay?" I smiled as, Pikachu hopped down from me and went into battle mode.

"There's too many of them boy! Get out of there!" the man in blue with the shield called out to me but I only smiled at him and said "I can handle myself. You all look like you need the rest so get some." My smile turned to a grin as I faced the ones who tried to abduct me.

"Playing hero isn't going to be in your favor. Too late to run now."

"I could say the same. But if you want to run away, then I won't stop you." They all went after me but I easily managed to dodge some of the attacks, while some scratched me or hurt me in some way. One against many is still hard no matter what If I don't use aura.

"Who's running away from who again?" The big rhydon like man was taunting me but I only laughed.

"Just so you know... I wasn't alone."

"The heroes can't help you here boy. They're too tired to even move Gyahahahaha" _it's the goblin guy again... Man this guy is even noisier than a screeching Zubat!_

"One, shut up. You're annoying and noisy. Two, have any of you seen my little yellow friend?"

"You mean this little animal here? Not even worth the time to hunt." He was holding Pikachu in the scruff... Bad move whoever you are.

"I'd advice you to let go."

"What're you going to do if I don't?!" I only shook my head as I said...

"I'm not going to do anything... Pikachu will." They all looked at me weirdly as they wondered who or what a Pikachu is.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" As soon as I uttered the command, Pikachu let out a violent electric current straight into the sky and since the guy was holding Pikachu... He didn't go off unscathed.

After the spectacle, the man dropped down, out cold from the shocks Pikaxhu lazily went to my side and raised its paw towards me. I high five the little guy as we then continue to the fight.

"That's one down. Ready to run yet?" Their cocky faces soon turned into shocked then angry expressions as they charged me and Pikachu. Needless to say, we easily dodged every attack.

"Get the boy! The little rat cant do anything if the master is a hostage!"

"Woah! There's too many of you and only two of us! Relax a little!" I mock laughed as I try to get them riled up and it was working.

"This is getting tiring... Pikachu, to me!" Pikachu hopped on to my outstretched arm as he charged electricity and slowly and intensely.

"Let's do this Pikachu! Aaaaaargh!" electricity was rapid and raging in my gauntlet as I ran towards the enemy group and before we clashed, I slammed the gauntlet to the ground and the thunder from previously was perfectly timed with my slam and produced a small explosion.

As the dust cloud subsided, Pikachu hopped on my shoulder and we moved away knowing full well that the enemy is defeated or at the very least, stunned for the moment. I went and headed towards the other group, the one with the grizzly looking man, and saw them huddled together. Guess they see me as a hostile or something.

"Poketector, I choose Chimecho." As soon as I spoke this order to the gadget, a bright red light showed and materialized Chimecho.

"Chimecho, used heal bell on these people." They were ready to attack Chimecho but they soon felt the soothing feeling coming from her.

"Now that all those trouble is over... Mind telling me what's going on?"


	2. Hostility

Here I go with chapter 2... let's get this show on the road shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Marvels in anyway, shape or form except this fanfic.

* * *

"So basically, you got your butts kicked and before the final showdown happened a portal suddenly came out of nowhere and out came this boy with his little pet?" a man wearing a bright gold and red armor was asking the man with the shield.

"That's pretty much it bub." said the grizzly man from before.

"Where is this, other worldly person you all speak of? I wish to inspect his so called _'pet'._" a burly man with long blonde hair asked.

"I left him to attend to himself in the living room. He seemed to behaved well enough without supervision."

"You sure it's a good idea? He easily beat the sinister six. What makes you think he'll play nice?"

"He's a good person. I can feel it in the way he carries himself."

The room was filled in a sudden silence as a stalemate incurred between Captain America and Iron-Man.

The silence was not long lived however as the boy in question showed up.

"Can I ask any of you where the kitchen is? I'm in dire need for some ketchup, I promise to pay for it." this boy was Ash. But to the others in the room, he was a mystery. On his shoulder was his best friend and most trusted ally, Pikachu.

"I still can't believe someone like this was able to beat the sinister six though. Look at him, wearing a hat and cape, partnered with some kind of hiding mask. Who are you supposed to be? A musketeer?"

"Says the man in the tin can." Ash wasn't really going to start a fight, but if he's provoked with words, he'll counter with words.

"Oh hoh? You have guts kid, I'll give you that. But can your guts match your moves?" Iron-Man went nearer to Ash in a provoking manner but Ash didn't move an inch and only glared at the man.

"Tony, now's not the time to start fights! We have a big situation in our hands and you fighting with an ally wouldn't help."

"Ally? Pfft. Don't make me laugh, he just came at right place on the wrong moment. Helping once doesn't make him an ally or anything."

* * *

I have no time to fight with someone else. I'm going to have lots of those anyways. I ignore the tin-can man as I look around to see who seems to be the most agreeable person around, I see others apart from the ones from earlier.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I waved my left hand lazily as an answer to him.

There's a woman in a black and gold costume, there's that red suit guy, the grizzly man, the blonde girl from before, and a girl with a tail next to the woman in the black and gold costume. She has a big brown tail. _I want to touch it but I don't think that's the best thing to do at the moment._

I decide to talk to those two girls since they seem to be the most passive about all this hype.

"Excuse me." they looked at me as I called them "Can you tell me where the kitchen is? I need some ketchup for my little pal here." I carry Pikachu and showed them towards the two.

"How cute! What creature is this?" the woman asked.

"It's from my world, anyways, do you know the way to the kitchen?"

"I'll do it if... you let me carry that cute little creature."

"Great Idea Doreen!" I sighed and shrugged.

"It's okay with me. Make sure not to hug him too tight though, he get's very defensive whenever he feels constricted." they nod as I hand them Pikachu and the three of us walk away. Thankfully enough, I don't seem to hear tin-can man as we walk towards the kitchen.

"So, what brings you here? Aside from all the hustle and bustle? Call me wasp by the way, I can't tell you my real name for confidential reasons but nice to meet you."

I nodded, I understood what she meant since I also hid my identity hidden ever since I helped beat organizations using the aura.

"Name's Doreen Green, hero name's Squirrel Girl." the other girl exclaimed while calmly petting Pikachu, she seems to have a way with pokemon since Pikachu was as relaxed as he could in her embrace.

"Are you sure it's okay to tell your real identity to someone?" she just chuckled as she kept petting the now asleep Pikachu in her arms.

"Doesn't really matter to me. I can easily kick their butts if it comes down to it!"

* * *

"Oh? So this creature could easily shoot out electricity?"

Pikachu was licking her finger while it sat at the counter as she continued to prod his nose. Oddly enough, Pikachu wasn't in anyway feeling any animosity towards the action.

"Yeah, he's also one of my strongest companions, also my very first best friend. He was with me when I went on my journey at age ten... though I admit we sorta had a rocky relationship at the start."

Pikachu decided to up the ante as he suddenly jumped on her shoulder licked her cheek.

"He seems to like you a lot on your first meeting though." I chuckled as I took the bottle of ketchup and held it in my hand, waving it around.

Lured to the ketchup's aroma, Pikachu hopped off her shoulder and ran to me and decided to look at me.

"Oh, I wanted to touch it too." Wasp was beside Doreen and was visibly pouting at her missed chance, while I was looking away, Pikachu took the time to swipe the ketchup off my hand and into his paws. I chuckled at his silly little antics and faced the two women.

"Not to sound rude or anything but, I saw a guy, he was dead by the time I got here, the others kept calling him _'Agent A'._ Know anything about him that I might need to know?"

As soon as I asked the question, pure grimace entered their faces for a few seconds before vanishing as Wasp filled me in on the details.

"Before everything else. Are you, or are you not from this world." I won't lie. This question caught me off guard. Normally, no one would believe tales about people from another world.

"I'm not from this world. Or this dimension for that matter." I answered truthfully. If I'm expecting to be trusted, then I should answer truthfully... Unless these people are the bad guys, in which case, I made a mistake.

"So you know next to nothing going on here?" I nod.

"Then let me fill you in on the basic know-how, before I tell you anything else." I nod again, intent on listening.

"There are mostly two things here that's same in every planet. The good, and the bad. The good range from your normal citizen earning money from an honest day's work to a superhero and or vigilante that stops crimes. The bad guys however range from thieves, muggers and your typical bad guy to the worse type of bad guys. The ones that can make a difference for the better but choose to make things worse instead."

"Just like in every other places then." she nods at my concept.

"Basically, yes. They exist everywhere. But on to the more complex part of the basic. Instead of two things however, there are three things in this planet. The third are called _'Mutants'. _They are former humans who woke up to a strange yet strong power. Normally, all humans have the ability to become a mutant, but only a few actually does. And since mutants are not the norm around this world, they are mostly hated for being different. Mutant's are the third, in which case is a part of the Neutral side."

"I see, ostracization. I've seen a few of that in my world as well. But when you mean _'Neutral', _do you expect them to be an enemy and or ally from time to time?" she nods.

"I feel it's best for Doreen to tell you this part." she looked at the other girl who seemed to not pay attention as she continued to pet Pikachu while it was eating, but apparently she was paying attention.

"Hey, Doreen Green, A.K.A. Squirrel Girl. I'm a mutant. You see, most mutants either go into hiding, preserve their power or they join the X-Men."

"Uhh..." I was literally dumbfounded at the sudden and very fast explanation without any sort of backdrop whatsoever.

"Too fast huh? Okay, you see, there's this facility that helps other mutants to somewhat control their powers. We call that facility _'The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.'_ That place helps every mutant cope with their powers. Of course there are some who would rather use their powers for evil and that's where the Institute comes in. They get the top strongest, and have the most control of their powers called _'X-Men' _to help the citizens, even the normal humans that once ostracized them. You see, the Institute thrives for co-existence with humans and mutants alike!"

"I see... Are you part of the X-Men?" she didn't expect my question as she bashfully waved her hands in dismissal as she kept saying "No."

"Anyways, there's more about this story of the good guys and I think it's time Wasp takes the wheel again." she shrugged as she went back to play with Pikachu, whom might I add was still eating the ketchup, sighing in content happiness.

Wasp walked back towards me as she puffed her cheeks in sadness.

"It won't pay any attention to me." I chuckled at her reaction as I gave her a boost of confidence.

"Don't worry, you two just met. Just give it time to get to know you." she smiled at me and coughed as she got ready to explain once more.

"Anyways, the last part I want to talk to you about the good guys are about two things. One, _'The Avengers'_. A group of heroes who band up together to protect the earth from any threats, no matter what part of the planet it is. And two, _'__S.H.I.E.L.D.'._ Which is pretty much the funds and helper slash one of the makers of The Avengers."

I decided not to say anything and just get all this in my head as information of this world.

"The Avengers are all but a name we call our ragtag group of superheroes that saves the world. We talk about the policies of all heroes from all different places, what to do and what NOT to do. We often discuss things about the Mutants thing and was even one of the reason why the X-Men once fought against The Avengers."

"I see."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. are what you would call uhhh... strongest police force? Or maybe Military would be better? You can even say their secret spies. But all in all, they are normal humans who trained to get the best physique and technique possible to aid the heroes against their foes... One such human was _'Agent A'_. He helped almost all of us, and he never spared the time to get to know about each and every one of us. Even sometimes sparring with some of the deadliest people here. Long story short, he was sorta like the big brother everyone could rely on."

As she ended her story, she once again had the same forlorn look on her visage as she was suddenly hugged by a similarly sad Doreen.

Against my better judgement, my body moved on it's own and hugged the girls in a comforting manner. Once I took notice of the action I made, I decided to let out a peaceful aura that would let their minds be at peace. After a few minutes, I broke the hug and shyly looked away from the two.

They took notice of my bashfulness as they giggled a bit until Wasp decided to thank me for lifting her and Doreen's spirit's up.

"Somehow, you remind me of him... So thanks for that. I really needed it. What's your name by the way? Or alias if you want to stay unknown."

"I'll tell you my name, but with the tin-can man out there setting his sights on me, I believe that an alias would be best for now, so call me _'The Trainer' _for now. Or Trainer."

We already got what we needed which was ketchup so I told them that we should head back before anything else happened.

* * *

"Well well, it seems that you're back." he was now sitting in a chair as he was sipping some wine in a wine glass. His face piece was gone, revealing an adult face with a not so happy tone. The girls said their goodbyes as Pikachu hopped of from Doreen's shoulder to mine, still carrying the bottle of ketchup.

"I did say I was just going to get some ketchup, so yeah. I'm back." I decide to give him another chance, but if he acts hostile once more, I might just become harsher with my words.

"Tony, remember, he may be an ally." the now named, Tony just waved his hands at him saying "Yeah, yeah."

"So, got something to ask me?" I decide not to be rude as long as he wasn't.

I notice the brusque blonde man, staring at Pikachu as if appraising him but paid him no mind.

"Okay, how about the mask? Why wear it? With an ugly mask like that, I bet your hiding an even uglier face." he sneered at me. He SNEERED AT ME. All right, you want a war? You got a war.

"I could say the same to you, but sadly yours is already off and I don't like the view one bit." I shrug my shoulders for added effect and it seemed to get the effect I wanted as he stood up and marched inches away from my face.

I didn't move even one bit, still in the same bored expression.

"You, and me. Outside." He put his face mask back on seeming to be in battle mode.

The others tried to stop the both of us, but if this is the only way for me to get to this guy's thick skull that I'm not a bad guy... Then I'll have to do it the hard way. Good thing too since he's been rubbing off on me the wrong way.

* * *

"Tony, now is not the time to fight for petty things!" the same guy with the shield called out.

"He called me ugly! That is not a petty reason!"

"You going to keep talking or are you ready to fight?" I called out.

"Trainer! Now's not a good time to get into fights with someone else!"

"He started it. I intend to finish it." I told Wasp without looking back, but it seemed Doreen stopped her.

"Hey Doreen, can you take care of Pikachu for me?"

"Sure thing, Trainer."

"Thanks." I let Pikachu ran towards her as I looked at the man named Tony.

"_'Trainer'_? An unoriginal name with an unoriginal costume. By the way, you sure about not using your little pet? You might not be able to move for months you know... Not that you'll be able to win."

"I don't need to exhaust Pikachu for this fight. How about you? Have you ever fought against a dragon before? Some say that Dragons are ruthless and very very powerful."

"Why? You're going to say that you're some kind of dragon-born or something? It seems you need a wake-up call, Trainer." He suddenly fired off a beam of light. I quickly dodged to the side as I looked at him with a glare.

"Is that the best you could do, Trainer? Don't worry, it's set to stun so you wont get hurt... Much. You'll be alive at the very least."

"You really have no manners do you? I wasn't finished talking." I angrily told him.

I looked around and saw that the few people inside the building were gathering around fight. If the crowd get's bigger, I won't be able to get a stronger pokemon out. Better finish this fast.

"Oh, do go on. I'll be shooting at you in the meantime." and as he said, he kept shooting those laser beams from his palms as I kept dodging.

"Let me show just why I call myself _'The trainer'_!"

"Poketector, I choose-"

* * *

Aaaaand cut. Cliffhanger mode.

I have a few idea on who to use, but I'll leave it up to you guys to tell me who you want as the chosen pokemon.

Charizard, Salamence, Flygon, Haxorus, Goodra (for the lulz... also, I really like goodra)

Only one can be chosen as it would seem a bit too OP for Tony to handle... Also the main reason why no legendaries on the list.

I don't want to write Ash as "Too Over-Powered" even though he clearly is. XD.

Last note, Don't hate Tony Stark, yes he's a douche but I wrote him in this chapter even more of a douche because of all the problems they're facing... I'll make it up later to Tony for the unnecessary yet necessary bashing I gave him this chapter.


End file.
